Vulnerabilidad
by JYue
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado a mitad de la noche en el desierto. El amor puede tener muchas caras y maneras de expresarse, unas más distintas y complejas que otras. GaaNaru.


**Vulnerabilidad**

El viento de la noche desértica era frío, casi tan gélido como la indiferencia reflejada alguna vez en sus ojos y que aún no terminaba de desaparecer. La luna bañaba con su luz plateada el área, creando sombras sospechosas en los lugares más inesperados. Él no sentía el miedo que por lo general acosa a los inexpertos viajeros en veladas como esta. Resultaba casi imposible la posibilidad de encontrar una criatura más poderosa o peligrosa que él mismo. Aunque una parte de él deseaba que ocurriese.

Tal vez ese era el móvil de aquellas incursiones nocturnas en el desierto, la esperanza de encontrar una bestia, humana o animal, capaz de rivalizar su naturaleza destructora. Aparte, también era una distracción adquirida al pasar el tiempo. Contemplar los tonos azulados de las noches en medio de la nada ayudaba en menor grado a despejar de él los fastidiosos deseos que en él habían anidado.

Fue esta la razón que le llevó a estar parado ahí justo en ese momento, inmóvil, sin poder comprender por completo las cosas delante vistas por sus ojos. Ahí estaba a la intemperie, por improbable que fuese, un despreocupado viajero solitario. Un viajero que él reconoció.

La situación actual era una broma del destino, casi podía escuchar una risita en su cabeza, y quizás en verdad la estaba escuchando. Ese maldito demonio jamás guardaba silencio, manteniendo presente a cada segundo la realidad de su existencia condenada. Podía escucharle en lo profundo de su cabeza, instándole a sesgar la vida del humano ante ellos. En realidad, debía aceptarlo, resultaría un acto sumamente sencillo, y en demasía tentador.

Un pensamiento, eso era lo único necesario para poner fin al ninja dormido en el suelo. Una orden silenciosa y la causa de tantos cuestionamientos, de todas aquellas dudas, dejaría de existir. De forma involuntaria la arena giraba ya en círculos, inquieta, lista para cumplir la funesta obra. La figura en el suelo pareció complacida con el sonido rasposo de la arena al deslizarse; hecho irónico dada la posible, y de momento debatida, utilidad de la arenisca arma.

La voz susurrante soltaba venenosas palabras, vanagloriando los beneficios del asesinato, ofreciendo una solución sencilla a tantas cuestiones personales que nada bueno podían traer. Empero, él sabía la verdadera intención del espíritu demonio, lo único que éste buscaba era saciar su sed roja, reincidir en la vida de muertes de la que Gaara ahora le abstenía.

Ausente pudo notar como la ventisca borraba las huellas tras de él, ofreciéndose así a ser cómplice de la muerte del rubio shinobi como lo fue de tantos otros en el pasado. Una muerte en medio del desierto, lejos del mundo civilizado, sin otros testigos aparte de los fieles astros. Dio dos pasos hacia su presa en potencia, despacio, saboreando el inusitado momento. El encuentro era demasiado casual, las circunstancias inocentes a sobremanera. Algo ocurriría esa noche, estaba predestinado a ser así.

Para este momento ya debería estar acostumbrado a estas caprichosas coincidencias de la vida, esa necedad divina que le hacía topar con Uzumaki en cada giro fatal de su existir. El ruidoso ninja de Konoha tenía ganada su adoración y su repudio, sentimientos ambivalentes sólo capaces de complementarse a tal perfección en la mente de un contenedor de demonio. Nadie lo comprendería, nadie más que Naruto.

La presencia del ninja de los ojos azules era inminente en su cabeza. La lucidez perpetua que era obligado a soportar se inundó con pensamientos relacionados a Uzumaki. En ocasiones pasaba severas horas encerrado en su mente, abandonado en los viejos recuerdos referentes al alegre shinobi, o si no inventando otros tantos. Muchos lo considerarían una obsesión malsana, sin embargo, para él era lo más cercano que podía sentir al amor.

Clavó la mirada en el cuerpo inconsciente, admirando el semblante sereno grabado sin excepción en el sueño de los inocentes. En otras circunstancias, jamás habría sospechado la naturaleza oculta dentro del rubio, la máquina de destrucción sellada tras esos límpidos ojos azules. En otras circunstancias esa no sería una persona dormida, sino una muerta. En otras circunstancias, quizás ambos serían libres y todo tan diferente.

Eran tantas las veces que imaginó cómo serían las cosas en un contexto distinto que prefirió no llevar cuenta de ellas. La vida sería tan sencilla con poder modificar un simple acontecimiento. Un cambio y nunca hubiese existido el monstruo en él. Una modificación en el orden divino y desaparecería la causa de incontables asesinatos. Una leve variación y no hubiese habido un Uzumaki en su vida. No obstante, bien lo decía la voz en su mente, eso podía arreglarse ahora. Pero ahí estaba la cuestión, no sabía si eso era lo que deseaba.

La arena hizo un sonido suave cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, fundiéndose con el resto de los ruidos nocturnos. El viento soplaba los mechones dorados del shinobi, atenuados por los reflejos blanquecinos de la luna. No pudo evitar imaginar cómo se verían teñidos de carmín, gotas de vivo rocío cayendo del cuerpo descubierto e inerte, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de aquel páramo infértil. Excitante imagen, seguro que sí.

Esta se sumaba al repertorio de las tantas fantasías producidas por su mente incoherente, resultado de la soledad en interminables noches privadas de sueño. Creaciones perversas culminadas con acciones inceremoniosas, pero no por eso menos plácidas. Hasta tal grado estaba afectado por Uzumaki, atrapado en un anhelo culposo que se negaba abandonar.

Mil veces se preguntó cómo sería el tacto de aquella piel bañada por el sol, imaginando sus labios moverse sobre ésta, borrando todo rastro de pureza de ese cuerpo, arrancándole la inocencia con violencia y marcándolo como de su propiedad. Y hoy, de improviso, se presentaba ante él el objeto de sus enfermos deseos, un angelical regalo de los dioses envuelto en una desgastada bolsa de dormir.

Extendió la mano derecha, alcanzando una mejilla del adolescente recostado. La piel se ofrecía fresca debido a la baja temperatura, dándole así una sensación de suavidad de la cual seguro carecía. Hizo una inhalación profunda. La esencia natural de Naruto era perceptible a tan corta distancia, intensa, embriagándole los sentidos y probablemente también la razón.

La presa reaccionó ante el toque, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido, corto, casi inaudible, pero que golpeó de lleno los oídos del pelirrojo. Un rugido interno se desató en su interior, quizá proveniente del espíritu demoníaco, quizá no. El monstruo exigía ser satisfecho, romper con el régimen establecido, hacer una excepción a la regla. Después de todo, Uzumaki invariablemente era un caso interesante. Especial.

Decisiones, siempre hay que tomar decisiones. Su cuerpo y el demonio en el interior querían apoderarse del joven shinobi, de eso no había duda. La única posibilidad de discernir, de resistirse, recaía sobre su mente racional. Sin embargo, su mente mórbida era todo menos racional.

Una par de brazos hechos de arena avanzaron sutiles, entrelazándose con los del rubio en un agarre holgado, pero listo a reaccionar ante un intento de escape. Sus rostros estaban separados por meros centímetros, ambos respirando el mismo aire. La imagen que protagonizaban podía prestarse a gran cantidad de interpretaciones, eso si alguna vez llegase a ser vista por ojos ajenos. Empero, nadie sería capaz de adivinar lo que en verdad acontecía.

Contempló cada detalle de la cara del rubio, repasando con la mirada cada centímetro, cada línea, a pesar de saberlas ya todas de memoria. Su manó abandonó la mejilla, viajando al sur para llegar al cuello. Las palpitaciones rítmicas, el golpeteo latente, denotaban la vitalidad del cuerpo bajo el suyo. Casi podía ver la sangre correr apresurada por aquellas venas, incluso saborearla.

"Naruto…" le susurró al oído. Su tono era profundo, bañado con un toque de divertida complicidad.

El llamado surtió efecto, tal lo delató la presión aplicada en los párpados cerrados. Se obligó a esperar paciente a que se develaran ante él las azuladas pupilas, aunque en el interior estaba ansioso por verlas reaccionar al descubrir su presencia y la posición en que le tenía. Poco a poco se abrieron los párpados; azul adormecido encaró verde apasionado. El recién despertado experimentó interesantes etapas, desde la confusión hasta el miedo.

De inmediato amó esa mirada. La realidad superaba con creces cualquier fantasía producida por su retorcida imaginación.

"¿Gaara…?" la palabra salió con dificultad, vacilante al pronunciar la primera sílaba, pero suplicante al llegar a la final.

Decidió que le agradaba esa voz, desligada del desafiante tono usual. El casi imperceptible temblor presente en el labio inferior del rubio. Tuvo que besarle. Fue un movimiento rápido, brusco, una unión de labios forzada y en busca de poder. Saboreó la delgada piel con su lengua, probando en ella la fragancia salada del desierto. Empujó con mayor fuerza y se abrió paso más allá de los labios.

Un gemido fue la respuesta inmediata, así como renovados movimientos en contra de la arena apresadora. Inútiles para Naruto, divertidos para Gaara. El incentivo perfecto para sacar a flote la lujuria reprimida, al demonio en su interior. Continuó profanando la un poco más la boca de su víctima, cada segundo más placentero que el anterior, para luego separarse y clavar la mirada en el adolescente de ojos azules.

"Te amo, Naruto." La mano del shinobi de la arena comenzó a halar de la ropa del rubio. Una sonrisa de condescendencia y ternura agraciando su rostro. Su voz cálida y profunda. "Tanto que tengo que matarte."

Su víctima se congeló, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sin lograr articular palabra alguna. Inocencia, miedo, vulnerabilidad. Uzumaki tenía la capacidad de irradiar una ternura incitante, una pureza que pedía a gritos ser arrancada. Y así sería.

---

NOTAS:

No hay mucho que decir. Una mirada a la parte enferma y retorcida del amor, supongo.

Miren el resto de mis historias en mi profile. Puede que encuentren algo de su agrado, para pasar el rato, o simplemente peculiar.

Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día.


End file.
